The present disclosure relates generally to displays and, more particularly, to displays generating scenes with electromagnetic radiation in a range of infrared wavelengths.
Infrared imagining sensors image form an image of received light in a range of infrared wavelengths. Calibration and testing of an infrared imaging sensor requires simulated infrared imagery or scenes in real time. Typically, the infrared imagery or scenes are dynamic and depict movement, thus, requiring rapid imaging of many consecutive still scenes that will depict the movement. In general, increasing the rate of image acquisition by the imaging sensor will increase the accuracy of imaging the movement. Accordingly, an infrared scene simulator or display may be required to display scenes or images in a range of infrared wavelengths at a refresh rate that is compatible with the image acquisition rate of the infrared imaging sensor.
Generating infrared scenes depicting movement using conventional techniques has proven to be a challenge. A typical manner of providing such scenes involves heating and cooling resistive elements in an array to provide infrared irradiance. Unfortunately, the thermal inertia of these elements limits the rate at which the scene can be refreshed and often results in artifacts in the scene. In addition, the resistive elements do not produce true infrared spectrums. The limited refresh rate and spectrum in addition to artifact introduction can consequently interfere with the calibration and testing. Hence, improvements in displays for displaying infrared dynamic scenes would be well appreciated in the infrared imaging sensor industry.